A conventional patio sliding door typically includes a latch assembly that is connected to the lock face thereof. The latch assembly includes a hook that is operated by a control member so as to be pivoted and extended through the lock face to hook on a keeper structure in a jamb of a door frame. During the installation of such a door and/or latch assembly, the installer identifies the direction of use and the orientation of the sliding door so that the latch assembly can be installed and then operated as desired to secure the door. The planning and installation can be time consuming. For example, careful and time consuming planning may be required to identify the final desired operation and orientation of the door and the desired orientation and operation of the hook of the latch assembly. If the door is installed in the wrong orientation, the door may need to be uninstalled, typically requiring the installer to remove a number of screws, and/or the latch assembly may need to be removed and reinstalled in a different configuration, e.g., to change the direction of operation of the hook.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved latch assembly that can facilitate a simplified installation. The latch assembly should also provide a secure locking feature for the door. Preferably, the latch assembly should be adaptable for use with at least sliding doors.